


Amity’s Nightmare

by himikowoyumeno



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Dreams, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Pls dont be scared of that tag it doesn’t actually happen, implied suicide, luz is a good girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himikowoyumeno/pseuds/himikowoyumeno
Summary: Luz leaned in, pressing her lips close to Amity’s ear.“I will never, EVER love you, Blight.”—Amity has a terrible dream, one that shakes her to her core. Thankfully, Luz is there to remind her that everything will be okay.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 11
Kudos: 168





	Amity’s Nightmare

The night sky stretched across Amity’s vision, encasing her field of view in a beautiful symphony of darkness and gleaming stars.  
To her left, her star. Her shining light, swinging her legs gently to and fro, smiling her typical smile. Amity, of course, couldn’t help but stare.  
Luz Noceda. Human, Crush, impossibly cute. Amity gently propped her head on her fist, which rested carefully beneath her chin. The Latina’s intoxicating happiness never failed to make Amity flush. Something about Luz’s aura was addicting, and Amity could never get enough.

Overhead, the neon pink leaves of their Grom tree wrapped the pair in a bubble of bright colour. The tree had become a regular hangout spot for them, having hollowed out the middle and turned it into a makeshift hideout, similar to Amity’s own in the Bonesborough Library. Throughout the months Luz had been in the Boiling Isles, Amity found herself falling harder day after day, sucked into an endless trap of affection for the girl sitting next to her.

But really, who wouldn’t, Amity thought. Luz had changed her life for the better, even if she had only been around for a year now. Amity’s appreciation for the energetic girl could hardly be described through words. Amity’s walls were steadfast and strong, yet Luz had broken them easier than scissors cut paper.

Amity hoped she could at the very least, try to put her love to words. Containing her feelings was getting harder, and putting more mental strain on the witch the longer she attempted to hide her obvious crush. 

The greenette cleared her throat, raising a fist to cover her mouth. Luz had spent her time creating light glyphs while the pair had sat in silence, which had began to envelop the area the area in a subtle glow. Amity supposed it could be considered romantic.

“Hey, Luz?....” Amity started, nearly stuttering her words. The butterflies raged in her stomach, and her anxiety levels were steadily rising.

Luz turned her head, letting Amity’s eyes find her own. Titan... how she could get lost in them all night.

“Yeah? What’s up?” Luz chirped in response, tilting her head to the side. Amity glanced downwards, running her hand carefully over the engraved wood.

“I never did tell you who I wanted to invite to Grom, did I?” Amity asked, voice laced with a quiet concern, a lump forming in her throat.

Luz’s eyes instantly brightened, and the young human eagerly scoot herself towards Amity, beginning to bounce on the spot.

“No!! Are you gonna tell me? I’ve been wondering about that for like, SO long!!”  
Seeing the girl’s oblivious excitement filled Amity with a strange mix of adoration as well as the urge to hurl her guts out. She took in a long breath, taking one last look up at their tree. Surely, there had to be some hope, right?

Amity reached slowly into her pocket, fingers landing on a torn pink note. She played with it for a bit, mind racing with thoughts of pulling out of her whole idea. Eventually, she decided against it. She’d spent far too long mulling over her own inadequacies and fears of rejection. 

She shakily outstretched her hand, the curious Latina rushed to grab it, as if Amity’s hand was a hot ember. As she folded open the other half of the Grom note, an unreadable expression appeared on her face. 

Amity began to speak.

“Luz. When I first met you, I wanted nothing more than for you to go away. Now, that’s the furthest thing from my mind.” She interlocked the humans free hand with her own.  
“No matter how harsh to you I was, you never gave up on me. You gave me chance after chance, and slowly started breaking down my carefully constructed walls. Before I knew it, I was out of the inane loop I had placed myself in. I mean, look at me! I’m friends with Willow again, I don’t associate with Boscha anymore....”

Amity’s eyes glazed with the beginnings of tears.

“Our time together at the Library, the adventure we had in the snow.... our dance at Grom, the way you bravely defended Willow during grudgby. All of these times, You couldn’t help but make me smile. The way you treat everyone with this infectious kindness, your heart is truly one of a kind, Luz.”

Amity looked downwards, her speech nearing its conclusion.

“I have no idea what any of this means to you. I know we spend a lot of time together, and I THINK you might be flirting with me sometimes? but I can’t really tell.” She flushed at her own comment.

“There’s a lot of things I’m unsure of, Luz. But what I’m not confused about is how much I love you. How much I love the girl that showed me how to be me again. Nobody’s ever cared about me the way you have.”

Amity let out a shaky sigh, her thumbs twiddling with each other in nervousness.

“I’d love nothing in the world more than if you were mine, Luz. Your smile is enough to light up my entire day on its own. Will you...” she started. “....be my girlfriend?”

A deafening silence filled the air. Amity eagerly awaited Luz’s response, hopeful that her heartfelt explanation had let Luz get a glimpse of the love she had for her.

....

Instead, a sickening laugh replaced the calm rushing of the Acid Ocean in the background.

Amity’s eyes widened. Maybe it was a laugh of content? Of Happiness?

Her imagination was quickly shot down.

Luz spoke, venom laced in her words. “Really, Blight? You wanted to invite ME?” Luz clutched her sides, an uncharacteristic smirk painted on her face. “Hilarious.”

Amity’s throat and mouth ran completely dry. She opened her mouth to speak, but Luz continued.

“Why would ANYBODY want to be with a stuck-up snob like yourself?” Luz sneered, leaning her face closer to the witches.

Amity’s mind fuzzed. What was happening? Who was this?

“I don’t know where you got the idea that I cared about you. Perhaps you’ve been so far gone in your little fantasy world that you’re imagining I do? Either way, it’s scarily pathetic, even for you.”

Amity’s vision was begging to blur, tears streamed down her face, her hands clutching her dress, knuckles running white.

“B-b-but I- you... you and I- we’ve been-“

Luz placed a single finger on Amity’s lips.

“Save your words, Blight. Didn’t your parents teach you not to speak out of turn?”

Amity’s world was spinning. Comprehension was far gone at this point, her mind twisted and turned into the deepest depths of itself, clouding her thoughts in a black web of negativity.

Luz’s evil smile was all Amity could focus on.

She doesn’t like me. She’s hated me this whole time. I’m alone, I’ll always be alone. Why did I think this was going to work.

Luz leaned in, pressing her lips close to Amity’s ear.

“I will never, EVER love you, Blight.”

Luz stood up. Amity reached out a shaky hand to try and stop her. “N-No, Luz, PLEASE. I-“ the human slowly descended the vines of their tree. Once at the bottom, she called up to her.

“Don’t bother trying to talk to me again, okay? It would be a waste of time to interact with an arrogant rich brat like yourself.” Luz turned to walk away, snickering madly to herself, leaving Amity alone, perched on the makeshift porch of their hideout.

or, Amity’s hideout, now perhaps.

Amity’s mouth hung agape. The tears flowing down her cheeks had began to pool beneath her, choked sobs filling the air. Rejection was one thing, but what had just happened was completely different.

Her light, her shining star. The girl who had changed her so much, the one who filled her thoughts every day.

Hated her guts. Despised her.

Amity screamed into the night, hands clutching at her head, knees curled up to her chest. How had everything gone so wrong? The night had been perfect. 

At least she thought it had been perfect.  
Amity laughed to herself, hiccuping as the air intake of her sobs bit back at her. Not a single thought could form properly in her brain, as if her entire system of thinking had spontaneously crashed.

Luz was her person. Her source of joy. The reason she got up and tried to be the best Amity Blight she could be. Luz’s entry into her life was bar none the best thing that had ever happened to her.

And now? She was gone.

Gone. Gone. Gone. Amity’s mind replayed the words on loop, a chorus of pained voices filling her senses.

Amity looked down. The drop from their porch was quite high, and required carefully maneuvering to not end up seriously injured when climbing down, if not worse.

Finally, a coherent thought entered her brain.

“Good Enough.”

Amity slowly stood, her knees threatening to give out at any command. She stared lifelessly at the Acid Ocean, which with the moon’s glare had.... turned a dark red?

Amity didn’t care at this point. Nothing mattered anymore.

She laughed to herself, feeling her heart metaphorically and physically splitting in half.  
What was the point of going on, if Luz wasn’t by her side. Her parents? They never loved her. The twins? They had both become cherished members of the Emperor’s Coven. Who needed her. Who needed...  
“Stuck Up Snob” repeated in her mind. Worthless Amity Blight.

Amity’s eyes closed, and cool air began flying through her hair, the sound of wind entering her ears. As she fell, she looked up at the beautiful Tree Luz & her had made together that fateful night, and the hope it represented in Amity’s heart that maybe Luz could feel the same.

The last thing Amity remembered before hitting the ground was letting out a hushed whisper.

“I’m Sorry, Luz.”

—

Amity jolted awake, screaming at the top of her lungs. Her breathing was heavy and sparratic, her body beginning to naturally rock itself back and forth. A pair of arms threw themselves around the girl, a hand coming up to softly stroke her hair. 

Amity’s mind slowly registered the implications of the information she was receiving. The cheap wooden walls of the room, accompanied by the feeling of warmth around her torso.

Was It.... a nightmare?

A calm voice, smooth like honey spoke quietly into her ear.

“Hey, Ams. It’s okay. I’m here. I’m here, Amity.”  
Amity leaned into the touch, fresh tears pouring down her face. She sobbed for what felt like forever, desperately clinging to the soft fabric of Luz’s T-Shirt. 

After a while, she glanced up with a sniffle.

“Hey there, cutie.” Luz said, bringing a hand up to softly brush a thumb against her cheek, wiping her tears away. “That dream again?”

Amity nodded, reburying herself in the nook of Luz’s neck. A concerned sigh escaped the Latina’s lips, her hand continuing to softly brush Amity’s hair. 

Amity spoke, her voice shaky and still freshly full of fear. “It’s always so real, you know?”

Luz held her closer, giving her hand a squeeze with her free one. “I know, Ams. But I’m here, okay? You’re not going to lose me. Ever.”

Amity looked up, the poorly-boarded roof of Luz’s room was definitely recognizable at this point. Ever since her parents had kicked her out of Blight Manor, she had been staying with Luz at The Owl House, which was far more enjoyable for her, anyway.

Amity’s memory slowly came back to her. Her idea had been successful, and the pair shared their first kiss that night, cuddled together under the soft glow of Luz’s light glyphs, and the wondrous colour of their Grom Tree. 

“I don’t know why it keeps coming back....”  
Amity whispered, looking up towards her girlfriend. “It was different this time too. I-....”  
Amity started, voice lowering. “I tried to kill myself, Luz.”

Luz’s breath hitched, her eyes looking down towards her mint-haired companion.  
“Amity.....” she enveloped the girl in a tight hug, tears of her own beginning to glaze her cheeks. “I’m so sorry. That must’ve been awful.”  
Luz began running a hand down the witches back, the soft hum of her heartbeat filling Luz’s senses.

She pulled back, looking Amity in the eye, or at least what the illumination of the moonlight outside her window allowed her to see.

“You’re probably stressed about your parents, your future, me going back home.... maybe a combination of those?” She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Amity nodded, meeting Luz’s gaze. “I’m so scared that I’m going to lose you somehow. Nobody in this world or the next could make me happier than you have, and I-“  
Amity was cut off by a finger placed on her lips, much akin to the nightmare she had just witnessed. But this time, the words spoken in reply weren’t filled with hatred, but with love.

“Amity. You’re never going to lose me. I’m not going back home permanently, okay? The Boiling Isles.... are my home now. I miss my Mama, but I’d never abandon the best thing to ever happen to me.”

“You promise...?”  
Luz nodded. “I promise.”

She lovingly squeezed Amity’s hand, planting a small kiss on the witches cheek. “I love you, Amity. Always will. You feeling any better?”

The greenette nodded, rubbing her eye. “What time is it?”  
Luz grabbed her phone, clicking on the bright screen.  
“It iiiiiiis... 4:31am.”

Amity groaned, flopping back onto her pillow. 

“I’m sorry for waking you, Lulu....”  
Luz wrapped her arms around the girl, bringing the witch into a loving cuddle.  
“Nonsense. I’ll be here for you always, Ams.”  
Amity sighed happily, wrapped in the warmth of the girl she loved more than anything in the world. Like she had said, there was a lot of uncertainties in her life. What did her future hold, what would her family think?

She looked up at Luz, her dark hair messily dripped onto her face as she smiled warmly down her at her. Amity’s worries melted away in an instant, and she closed her eyes, dozing off together with Luz into a far more peaceful sleep.

Whatever the future did hold, she knew Luz would be there, ever waiting by her side. Her Fearless Champion, her adorably bubbly dork.

The bright light that had warmed her cold life, and flipped her world upside down.

As the grips of sleep once more overtook Amity, Luz nestled closer to her, softly pressing a kiss to Amity’s head.

“Buenas noches, guapa, te quiero.”  
“Goodnight Beautiful, I Love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> My First Time writing Angst! Hope it wasn’t too heavy or terribly written? I hate hurting Amity (,:
> 
> Feel free to leave any feedback! I love reading comments!!
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
